Retrocediendo
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Estados Unidos ha tenido una pesadilla horrible, una en que un sujeto demente violaba a Inglaterra, despierta consternado por las horribles imágenes, tiene que advertir al inglés de ello, de cierta manera, siente que es premonitorio. USxUK.


Otro fic antes de acostarme, me sacan muy temprano xD

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Violación.

Se removía en la cama, inquieto, sus sueños lo atormentaban, el joven rubio de ojos verdes estaba sobre una cama, gimoteando, dando maldiciones de odio y llorando, una figura negra y que a veces se tornaba grisácea se reía a carcajadas y lo sumía a su voluntad. Lo veía en sus sueños, como alguien violaba a Inglaterra, sin piedad ni compasión, las caderas alzadas, el ano pegajoso de semen, las manos ya rojas en las amarras que lo mantenían sumido a merced de ese diablo, los ojos llorosos entre gemidos, la primera penetración le pareció monstruosa, adentro, sin exaltación, sólo una lujuriosa mirada, la lengua serpenteando en sus pezones, la cadera del violador más encajada, hasta el punto de destrozarlo, el cuerpo más pequeño removiéndose incesantemente, dolor, sufrimiento, maldiciones.

No, no podía hacer nada, sólo mirarlo, mirar como follaban a Inglaterra, no lograba ser su héroe, era un sueño enfermo sin final feliz.

–¡In-Inglaterra, nooo! ¡maldición no! –la voz rota, el sudor en la frente, sintió ruido en la habitación, seguramente un gato, vio el reloj, eran las 6:10 de la mañana, aún tenía unos cuantos minutos antes de que tuviera que levantarse. No hizo caso, prendió el móvil desesperado buscando el número de Inglaterra.

De cierta manera, tenía que asegurarse que estaba bien, que todo eso no era un mal augurio, se corrió el sudado cabello hacia atrás, eso había sido horroroso, le entran ganas de vomitar, el teléfono no tiene tono, la soledad de su apartamento lo perturba, quizás no tenía que estar tan preocupado, Arthur Kirkland era un cavernícola cuando se trataba de celulares o computadores.

Su pecho se agitaba, preocupado, se mordió los labios, el cuarto en penumbras le dio miedo, otra vez un ruido. Sonrió, cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejando todo seguramente cerrado, sin falla alguna encontraría a ese anglosajón, porque él era el héroe.

Llegó con el animo de que lo encontraría por allí para hablar un rato con él, nadie sabía, ni Francis, ni siquiera Japón, uno de sus mejores amigos… no quería sonar preocupado por ese asesino de comida pero, maldita sea, lo estaba, maldito sueño, apretó lo dientes, quizás era premonitorio, quizás sí le ocurría algo, quizás estaba en Londres, indefenso.

–No he sabido nada de él desde ayer, mon ami…–sonrió Francis.

–Inglaterra no ha llamado a mi casa, siento no serle de ayuda…–esa vez era Japón.

–Vamos, ese viejo alcohólico debe estar tirado en alguna calle ¡no te preocupes por él, kesesesese!–

Su última opción era el jefe de Inglaterra, lo llamó, un tanto desesperado, mañana viajaría a Inglaterra si es que el caballero no podía darle la ubicación de la nación inglesa.

–¿Inglaterra? bueno Estados Unidos, él salió, y ahora que lo preguntas, sé donde fue… él estaba con-…–

La señal se cortó, Alfred intentó conectarse de nuevo, no, no podía, algo estaba evitando que se enterara de lo que sucedía ¿quizás Inglaterra? ¿estaba jugando con él? ¿haciéndolo preocuparse como un imbécil? ¡lo golpearía cuando lo viera! quizás, todos tenían razón y estaba botado en la cama borracho con la resaca de su vida y sólo soñó esa asquerosidad por… cualquier cosa extraña, quizás, porque Arthur le gustaba un poco. Decide irse de una vez por todas.

Y entra nuevamente a su casa, los pasos serios y preocupados, vuelve a su cama, donde se despertó agitado, murmura su nombre y prende la mesita de al lado, gira el rostro con suavidad, la cabeza hacia su izquierda, su rostro hace una mueca desfigurada, allí, amarrado, con la cara aún manchada con los restos de lágrimas, la camisa rasgada, líquido en sus muslos. Abrió los ojos, con horror, allí estaba Inglaterra, tal cual… como lo soñó. Y como si de una cinta de video se tratara todo volvió a su mente.

Se veía en sus recuerdos… él lo llamó anoche, le tendió una emboscada… lo violó cuanto quiso en un demente acto. Luego, al dormir, su mente reprodujo inocencia típica, Alfred siente que se le va el aire cuando recuerda… los ruidos de la habitación, esos molestos ruidos que en la mañana asimilaba a un gato era Inglaterra quejándose al lado de su cuarto, la llamada… esa que se cortó antes de que el jefe de Inglaterra le dijera exactamente el lugar donde había ido… él mismo la había cortado.

Él… él era el villano, empezó a reír escandalosamente, con histeria, no, no era el culpable, estaba dentro de una pesadilla, volvería a cometer todas las atrocidades que quisiera su lado más oculto, y luego, volvería a olvidarlo todo, un delicioso circulo vicioso.

Porque Estados Unidos de cualquier forma trataría de creer que es un héroe, aunque realmente sea un trastornado villano.

**N.A: **Espero que les haya gustado :3, este Alfred dios, igual me gusta como un demente, mal vicio adquirido de Angeal23.


End file.
